In recent years, various techniques for reducing load on the user who inputs information have been developed. In one example, a technique is developed for dividing a sentence input by the user and inserting it in a predetermined field or modifying it (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In addition, as a format of information input, a format of inputting information in units of one character has become widespread.